hogwarts_legaciesfandomcom-20200216-history
Draco Malfoy
Draco Lucius Malfoy (b. 5 June, 1980) was a British pure-blood wizard and the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (née Black). The son of a Death Eater, Draco was raised to strongly believe in the importance of blood purity. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991-1998 and was sorted into Slytherin House. During his years at Hogwarts, he became friends with Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and other fellow Slytherins, but he quickly developed a rivalry with Harry Potter. He was made a prefect of his house and was a member of the Inquisitorial Squad during his fifth year, at the end of which his father was imprisoned in Azkaban following the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Lord Voldemort charged Draco with making up for Lucius's failure, and he became a Death Eater at age sixteen, but was quickly disillusioned with the lifestyle. His girlfriend, Violet Willis, made the choice to become a Death Eater, to save Draco's life. He was unable to complete his task of murdering Albus Dumbledore, which was later taken over by Severus Snape, and only performed his other duties fearfully and reluctantly. During the Battle of Hogwarts, he switched sides upon seeing his girlfriend again and fought alongside Dumbledore's Army for the remainder of the Battle. He cast a curse on Lord Voldemort when he was torturing Violet. After the Second Wizarding War, Draco married Violet and began a job as an Auror while also studying Alchemy. With Violet he had four children, Vega, Olive, Scorpius and Cassie. Biography Early life (1980-1991) Draco Lucius Malfoy was born on 5 June, 1980, to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (née Black), who were both born into old, wealthy pure-blood families. Both the Malfoys' and the Blacks had traditionally been in Slytherin House for centuries and strongly disapproved of any relatives who did not follow in this tradition, such as Sirius Black. Draco was raised in an atmosphere of regret that the Lord Voldemort had not succeeded in taking command of the wizarding community, although he was prudently reminded that such sentiments ought not to be expressed outside the small circle of the family and their close friends 'or Daddy might get into trouble'. The Malfoys' were very proud of their Pure-blood and social status; until 1996, they were able to maintain a respectable public image while being allied with Lord Voldemort. Lucius was a Death Eater who avoided imprisonment in Azkaban following the First Wizarding War by claiming that he have been under the Imperius Curse, while Narcissa merely agreed with the ideology of pure-blood supremacy. The Malfoys spoiled their son, giving him the best of everything as far as material possessions go. The only two hand-me-down things Draco ever received were the old family prejudice against Muggles, Muggle-borns, half-breeds, and blood traitors — in short, prejudice against anyone who was not a pure-blood wizardkind, or anyone who supports these types of people — and the Malfoy family's waste collection of powerful dark artefacts harking back to the family history. In childhood, Draco associated mainly with the pure-blood children of his father's ex-Death Eater cronies, and therefore arrived at Hogwarts with a small gang of friends already made, including Theodore Nott and Vincent Crabbe. When the time came for Draco to attend school in 1991, his father wanted him to attend Durmstrang Institute, a school in Northern Europe that taught the Dark Arts and did not admit Muggle-borns. However, his mother did not like the idea of Draco going to school far away, thus they sent him to Hogwarts.3